A Heart vow
by kanna-hime
Summary: Yuki accidently saw Kaname kissing ruka after kaname said he would only be with Yuki. She ran to her room and locked herself in and refuses to come out. She doesn't eat and Headmaster Cross, Zero, and Kaname think she might die.im terrible at previews!
1. Chapter 1

A Heart's Vow

_Yuki accidentally saw Kaname kissing Ruka after Kaname said he would only be with Yuki. She ran to her room and locked herself in and refuses to come out. She doesn't eat and Headmaster Cross, Zero, and Kaname think she might die. ( im terrible at previews!) _

"Yuki please open up! You're going to kill you self if you don't eat'Yori shouted as she banged on Yuki's door. " I have no idea what has gotten into you!"

" Just leave her alone," said a passing classmate to Yori. " With out her around we get to see the night class with out a big fuss from her."

"Ya!" chimed the other girl. "She's always hogging Idol-senpai and Kain-senpai from us."

"What makes her sooo special that she gets to hang with the Night Class?!"

"That is mean. Yuki only does that because its her job." Yori said with a frown.

"No," said Yuki. "Everything is all my fault. I'm a selfish, stuck-up, spoiled brat."

"That is not true!" cried Yori. "You're a selfless, non-spoiled, humble person!!!!"

"It is true. Now please go you will be late for class," mumbled Yuki

"Bu-"

"No buts' whispered Yuki. "Just go"

"kay" said Yori dejectedly.

Yori began to walk away with a sad expression. She was angry for who every did this to Yuki. She thought in her head evil curses for the person who did this to best friend. Changing her from a cheerful person to a depressed, dejected person.

As soon as Yori was far from hearing range a person with dark brown and deep brown eyes stepped out of the shadow.

He walked tentively towards the room that Yuki was in and raised his hand to knock when he heard a heartfelt sob. They were filled with anguish, pain, and sorrow.

His decided he would talk to her later when she calmed down.. He walked quietly away so he wouldn't disturb her. Then a certain someone stepped out from behind a pillar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart vow 2**

What are _you _doing here." snarled Zero with hatred and dislike in his voice "visiting my dear girl and seeing why she hasn't been in my sight for 2 days" Said Kaname with mutual dislike in his voice.

"I don't know what you've done to Yuki but you will pay!" growled Zero with hatred.

"Why are you accusing me of doing anything." Yuki is my dear girl."

"Ya right" sneered Zero with doubt in his voice. "You're the only one that Yuki would suffer for!"

"Would you like to get hurt?"

"Try"

"Stop it you two."said Headmaster Cross "you don't want to disturbed Yuki." "She is very vulnerable right now. I don't know what caused this but she needs to rest."

Then all of a sudden Yuki pulled open her door and said weakly,

"What is happening?" Then she saw Kaname.

In her head she thought,_ Oh no! Its Kaname I can't face him!_

She started to run away but all of a sudden she collapsed. She thought before she fainted _oh no I have to avoid Kaname I can't see him._

" Yuki? YUKI!?" shouted Headmaster Cross. "Hurry!" he said to Zero passing Yuki to Kaname, "we have to get to my office and see what is the matter with Yuki."

They rushed to Headmaster Cross' office. Kaname laid Yuki on the couch that was in the office. Then Headmaster Cross Began to do a series of test trying to find out what was wrong with her. Zero and Kaname paced outside of Headmaster Cross' office their head filled with worried about Yuki. After 2 hours Headmaster Cross stepped out of his office and gave them a report.

"Well I found what is wrong with her."

"What?" exclaimed Zero and Kaname in unison.

"Well she has been starving herself, then she caught fever, and finally she hasn't seen any light. But most importantly, she has been suffering from depression and it has affected her physically and mentally. I'm not sure if she can heal. This depression has left her rattled. She will heal but I'm not so sure about her soul. She may heal or she may not heal and will have to stay in a bed because the outside would be to dangerous to her."

"How could this happen?" shouted Zero angrily. "She was so strong."

"Do you know when this started to happen? I knew she was sick but I didn't know it went this far," said Headmaster Cross.

"Headmaster is there anything I can do for her?" asked Kaname quietly.

"I don't know. I have no clue what has made her fall so badly. We should have people visit her but in same groupings no more than 3 people," answered Headmaster Cross.

"Can I visit her now?" questioned Zero.

"It would be fine but she is resting so don't make too much noise."

"I will go also," said Kaname.

The two walked into the Headmaster's office and went into the special room Yuki was in. she had awoken and was looking around the room. Her eyes were unfocused and has looking puzzled.

She heard the two boys step into the room and said struggling,

"who… are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Emotions are mixed**

"What?!" Kaname and Zero shouted

Headmaster Cross rushed into the room because of their voices. "What is going on."? He demanded.

"Who are you…" Yuki repeated. Her eyes looked glazed and she stared at the 3 people in front of her showing no reconezation.

" What is the meaning of this?" Said Kaname angrily. "What has happened to Yuki?"

" Did you do something without telling us?!" demanded Zero staring at Headmaster Cross. His expression showed shock and then turned serious.

"Zero, Kaname I have to talk to you privately." Said the Headmaster "Please Step outside of this room."

The three stepped out of the room with Yuki staring after them.

"Explain" Zero said, slamming his fists onto the Headmaster's desk.

"It seems that this accident had a shocking effect on Yuki." Said the Headmaster, "It seems that she had burrowed so deep into her depression that made her lose her memory. I am afraid there is no cure for here. The only way that she will get better is if she regains her memory herself. Apart from that there is no way."

"Please, is there anything that we can do for her?" questioned Kaname.

" Try and treat her well. I know you always do but with her memory gone she might be hard to be with."

"What do you mean?" questioned Zero his eyes flaring.

"She might hit someone or she might get angry for no reason. She is easily manipulated so be careful," answered Headmaster Cross.

"Very well" said Kaname quietly. "May we see her?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone about how vulnerable she is now."

" Thankfully Shizuka isn't here. She would have used Yuki like a doll."

Little did they know that someone was listening. He had come to say that he was a new student. And……… he was a vampire. His Mother had a pureblood father and she was pureblooded herself but had fallen in love with a human. Then the student was born, his name was Kaze. Hio Kaze. He had heard that his mother was killed here and wanted to find out who did it. To torture him. He despised his mother. But she was a pure blood so he had no choice. He was embarrassed that his mother, his pure blood mother had loved a human and that he was a misfit. Neither human nor vampire he was a freak. He had thought what to do and then when he heard Kaname, the Kaname the pure blood at this school talking about _this _Yuki he thought he could use this to his advantage. He had also heard about Zero who suposedly killed Shizuka. This _Yuki _would be useful, very useful.

He thought of a plan and began to put it into action. He waited till midnight and crept into Yuki's room. He had special powers that could do many things. That idiotic Headmaster was taken care of. After Kaze reported himself he had analyzed everything. This would be perfect. He crept into Yuki's room and then she woke up. Another one of his powers'.

"Who are you?' asked Yuki.

"Don't you remember me?" It's Kaze. We are lovers and would do anything for each other. Let me get your drink, you seem thirst." As he poured water from the pitcher beside her bed he slipped a special drug in it. It would make her fall deeply in love with him. The only way it could be reversed was if Yuki somehow regained her memory, but by then his plan would be complete. He would get his revenge. Power. He would get lots of power. A great joy.

He passed the tainted drink to Yuki.

"Here." he said cheerfully. Yuki began to drink the water. Then she felt something what was it something about Kaze. He was gorgeous. That smile. That stature. The way he said her name.

"Kaze" said Yuki with passion in laced as she said his name, her eyes glazed with desire. He smiled the plan was already set in motion. Soon He would be no longer a misfit.


	4. Chapter 4

**False Love**

Yuki stared deeply into Kaze's eyes as he smiled. She loved the way he seemed to be thinking of many things.

"Well I better am going. It is very late and if I don't hurry I'll miss class. I'm in the Night Class. I'll visit soon."

"Kay," replied Yuki.

He walked out of the room and then his "Mr. Nice guy" smile disappeared and was replaced with a cold smirk. He walked to his dorm quietly so no one could hear him.

Yuki stared at his back and thought about she couldn't stand if he hadn't visited her. But wait…… this feels kinda wrong. Like she was mistaking the person. Then the drug began to affect her. It quickly made her forget who the person was and it was replaced with Kaze. Then she dismissed the thought. Tomorrow she would see Kaze again and maybe her memories would come back.

Next day 

Yuki's eyes fluttered open. She just had the weirdest dream. She was crying and someone tried to hurt her but then someone saved her. But who saved her, the face, was blurry but she had a nice feeling that this person would never hurt her and cared about her a lot. But she also had a feeling this person also was a bit scary. There was something special about him. He had a special place in her heart. Yuki sat up and began to think. She tried to recall all of her dream. He had a warm smile, he was kind, he was respected and he was brave. Yuki tried to remember the face she concentrated so hard searching in her head where she had met this person before. Then all of a sudden she saw a scary looking person. He was bearing fangs at her. She let out a scream. Vague memories of that person appeared. She kept screaming, and screaming. She wanted to stop remembering all this scary stuff, it was too painful. Tears ran down her face, as someone close to her was hurt. She didn't want this. This was too much for her to handle.

Her screams echoed the hall and all through the school. Even reaching for the Moon Dorm. All of the dorms were woken up. They where angry that _someone _disturbed their sleep. The people for the Day Dorm wrapped themselves in their robes and the Moon Dorm people covered themselves in dark clothing. Thankfully it was a cloudy day so the Moon dorm didn't have to be too covered. Both dorm people marched towards where they sound was coming from. _The headmaster's dorm._

They barged into the Headmaster's extra room and threw the door back so they could tell who ever was shouting to be quiet. By as they saw who was screaming, they stopped right in their tracks. In there they saw a screaming Yuki, tearing flooding out her eyes, screaming for _someone_ to stop hurting her. She seemed unlike the Yuki who kept the girls, and boys away from the Night Class. The Yuki who stopped the Night Class from sucking the Day classes' blood. They just stared at this screaming girl.

Then Headmaster Cross barged in the room where Yuki was staying, Zero shoved through people to see what everyone was gapping at, and the Night class parted to let Kaname through.

All three stared as Yuki kept screaming about not hurting her, how she didn't want _that_ person to get hurt and for the pain to stop.

Headmaster Cross quickly swooped to Yuki and picked her up rocking her gently and saying he was here. Even though he acted stupid he cared about Yuki a lot because she was his daughter. He then shouted commands.

"Everyone get out" he roared, "except for Zero and Kaname." "NOW!!"

Everyone quickly ran out. Everyone could tell that the Headmaster was serious.

Kaze was the last one to go out. He smiled quietly to himself. Everything was going as planned. He closed the door quietly and walked back to his room.

"Kaname, Zero," said Headmaster Cross gravely…

Here is the end of my story. Hope you liked it!!!! 

**Thank for the preview everyone!!!!! But whatever NEVER send me mean stuff about my story even if you are joking. " Someone" said some pretty mean stuff about me so I decided maybe I shouldn't write anymore. That's why I did update for like 2 weeks. So please NO negative reviews please!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate Sealed**

"I'm afraid that we have no choice," said Headmaster Cross while rocking Yuki gently. "We are very limited to choices. People have found where Yuki is, but thankfully haven't found out that Yuki has lost her memory. Unfortunately we might have to send Yuki to a far remote island that is isolated pretty much. If anyone starts to clue in about Yuki things will we chaos at the school."

"WHAT????" shouted Kaname and Zero in unison.

" I hadn't planned on doing this but we absolutely have no choice. If there was another way I would immediately take that idea but there is none," replied the

"There must be something you didn't see," said Zero coldly.

"Don't you think I already thought of everything" said the Headmaster steely. "I had a slight feeling that this might have been something that might happen but I thought that possibility slim. So this is very shocking to me as well."

"Where will Yuki be staying?" spoke Kaname quietly in a solemn tone.

" On the Island Sakura is were she is supposedly staying."

"What???" shouted Zero. " isn't that the most easily founded island ever?"

"Of course, people wil think we send her on vacation and therefore no one will suspect a thing…….. Yuki will we safe."

**Well there is my latest chapter!!! Thanks for all the reviewers. I really appriciate them!!!!! Sorry for the short chapter, things are getting really busy. Also sorry for the long wait! Something was wrong with the server so i couldn't update. So don't be surprised if there is a long wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Runaway**

Yuki opened her eyes slowly, blinking quickly. Where was she? Last she remembers….The memories of last night raced though her head again. She felt an immense pain. She felt a horrible stench around her, but nothing seemed to put out a stench. She wanted to get rid of the stench. Yuki started to get up but then things started to get blurry and she felt dizzy. She fell to the floor with a loud thump and after that it was a blur. She lost conscious and her last thought was, _what's happening to me?_

The headmaster was thinking what to do about Yuki and then he heard a loud thump and he ran to the room where Yuki was sleeping.

"Yuki!" he shouted and quickly checked if she was hurt. Thankfully there was nothing wrong with Yuki except a little bump on her head. Headmaster Cross let out a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't hurt or that she didn't try and hurt herself. He tucked her into bed and then silently left the room, casting a last glance before he closed the door.

In the Moon Dorm. Kaname's room 

Kaname sat in his room thinking about Yuki. He had felt so useless just watching. Sure he had done things to help but it felt like he did nothing at all to help Yuki. He fell deep into thought and did not notice when a certain vampire slipped in.

"Kaname-sama, is something the matter," cooed Ruka into Kaname ear. Kaname quickly turned around to face Ruka.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Kaname with a serious face.

"I thought you might need a little condolence. And I think I know what to do for you." whispered Ruka, pulling down the collar of her dress, showing her long neck. " Kaname-sama, drink as much as you want. said Ruka coyly, shivering with anticipation. Kaname stood up and pointed to the door and said with an angry tone,

"Get. Out."

" But Kaname–sama"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Get. Out" said Kaname with a cold tone. " Stop acting like this. I do not have any feelings for you."

Ruka rushed out of the room with a scared face. Kaname's power were enormous and if anyone trifled with him, no one would regret to turn their back on the person. But she was so irritated. A couple weeks ago, he and her were sharing a deep lust for one another. Or not. Ugh it was that Yuki's entire fault. Her with her little " I'm Ms. Discipline member. What did Kaname see in her? Ruka stormed away. She thought in her head. "Ugh, I WILL get rid of that wench!"

Back where Yuki is, 11:47 pm 

Yuki woke up in a room that she didn't recognize.

"Huh? Where am I? Where is this place? I better get out before someone comes or else I'll be in trouble.

Yuki quickly climbed out of the window and into the courtyard. She began to look for an exit. Then she saw something.

"Oh no!" I see someone coming this way!

Yuki ran towards some bushes as someone with golden spiked hair came trotting along. She watched carefully until the person was gone.

Then she quietly walked away from the strange place and walked outside. She gave the place a last look of leaving.

"Good- Bye ' she whispered in to the night and she ran far far away.

A village far away for Cross academy 

"Huh?" said a young girl as she saw a looking her age with medium length hair.

**Tah-da!!! Another chapter for every one!! Thanks for all the review! They made me want to show you my next chapters! Wait for my next chapter that will be coming soon! And also checked out my new story "Sakura's of Fate" coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Family**

Yuki woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Huh? Where am I?" she thought quietly. Then she got up and opened the door to another room. There sat a group on people that looked like a family. There was a man in his 30's with short, dark brown hair, violet eyes and tall at the head of the table, a pretty woman in her 30's with dark long golden hair who was medium tall, with blue eyes beside the man setting the table. Then sitting side-by-side, where 2 kids who looked Yuki's age, one a girl, the other a boy. The guy looked like the man, except his eyes were blue. The girl looked like the woman except for her violet eyes. They looked like they were very happy together and cheerful.

Yuki walked in the room shyly, her feet making a pitter-pat noise on the smooth wooden floor. The boy first noticed her presence and turned away from the table to face her.

"Okaa-san, she's awake." He said to the woman.

"Ah. Really?" the woman replied with a soft voice. She then faced Yuki and said " Hello, I'm Kana, what is your name?"

"I'm Yuki" Yuki softly whispered, becoming more shy.

"Well Yuki let me introduce you to everyone." Kana said kindly. "This is my husband, Ryo" pointing to the man at the head of the table " my son Haru and my daughter Sakura" she spoke pointing to the to who looked like Yuki's age.

" N-N-N-nice to meet you" Yuki stuttered, blushing.

" Nice to meet you" smiled Sakura warmly.

"Hey" Haru mumbled.

"Hello" Ryo said smiling

"I have a question."Yuki said, " How did I get here? Last thing I remember is that I fainted somewhere"

" Oh, Sakura was walking and then she found you. She was with Haru so then Haru carried you here." Kana replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Yuki cried, " I'm so sorry you had to carry me. I must have been heavy!"

" Not really" mumbled Haru, looking away.

" Yep no big deal" Sakura said. " But I'm glad that we found you"

" Thank you" Yuki mumbled.

" Now would you like to join us for dinner?" Kana asked, " You can sit beside Sakura and Haru could you sit there?" Kana asked pointing to the chair across from where Yuki and Sakura would sit.

"thank-you" Yuki mumbled. In her mind she thought maybe she could be friends with these people.

**There you go my newest chapter! Sorry for the long update. I got lazy! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!! I'll try and upload a- sap!!!**

**Btw: Yuki and Sakura are like 17. Zero, and Haru are like 18 an Kaname is looks like he is 18. honestly I have no clue how old a Vampire who lives a really long time is. **


	8. Chapter 8

Missing

**Missing**

**Back at the academy**

Headmaster Cross peeked into the room to see if Yuki was all right but he saw the empty bed and the thrown blanket. He turned white with fear as the blood rushed away from his face. He half dragged, half stumbled himself to his office. He slumped in his chair and there were no thoughts in his head. Then Zero walked into the room.

"Headmaster I- " then he saw the headmaster's white face and his lack of regal air. "Headmaster what's the matter?" shouted Zero rushing towards the man.

"Yuki is gone…" he said emotionlessly.

"What?! What do mean she's gone!!"

" I went to check on her but all I found was the empty bed and the window open."

"Well let's find her!!" Zero stormed."

" What is all this noise?" said a cool voice. Kaname walked into the room with a blank face.

" Yuki is gone," snarled Zero, irritated.

" Excuse me" replied Kaname. His face was still blank but his eyes were flashing and his body was tense as if he didn't believe Zero.

"She is gone. Yuki is gone," whispered the Headmaster. He couldn't believe that his Yuki was gone. His precious daughter. Of course he cared about zero and normally he wasn't so upset, but with Yuki in her current state, she was very weak and she would be in grave danger.

"I see" Kaname's usual calm face was replaced with a face with worries. He's precious, precious girl…

In the Night Dorm

Kaze snarled with anger. He had passed the Headmasters dorm to check how his "toy" was doing but heard that she was missing. This was NOT part of the plan. He paced back and forth wondering what to do. He had no leads. Since the girl had left at night, all signs of her were gone. If she had spilled blood that would have helped but there was none. He could smell blood a mile away.

"Dammit!" he shouted in his head and punch the wall. He would NOT loss his only bait in his plan.

**Sorry everyone for the long wait!! Please forgive me please! I'll try and get the next chapter ASAP! Actually I wrote this a while ago but I didn't update it!! sorry!! and as you have all probably realized, yuki is a vampire and kaname is her brother but im going to ignore this 2 facts. Maybe I'll add this to this story but not right now!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**New Life**

**Yuki's new home**

"Come on!!!!" laughed Yuki. Her chocolate eyes glittered in happiness, musical laughs coming out of her mouth as she watched her adoptive brother; Haru struggled to get their sister, Sakura, awake.

" Pass the ice cream," mumbled Sakura in her sleep and lashing out in the air, hitting Haru in the head, which caused Yuki into more laughter.

"Ouch!" screeched Haru, rubbing his head and staring at Sakura with serious irritation. "Yuki, you wake her up. I can't handle pain so early in the morning," grumbled Haru as he walked out of the room that Sakura and Yuki shared and into the kitchen.

"Fine, fine" Yuki said laughing as she creped onto Sakura's bed, folded back the blankets and began to tickle Sakura!

"AHHHH" screamed Sakura as Yuki tickled her and she began to laugh.

"Wake up right now or else I'll never stop tickling you!" laughed Yuki as she continued to tickle Sakura.

" I surrender, I surrender," she giggled as she crawled out of the bed and began to change into a short sundress. The sundress was white with little pink sakura flowers on one side and went down to mid thigh. The back was straight cut and the front pale pink lace. Sakura walked over to the bathroom she and Yuki shared and brushed her hair to she could tie it into a high ponytail. Then she walked over to where Yuki was standing and said "lets get breakfast."

"Sure, sure" replied Yuki with a roll of her eyes as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

" Good morning you two" said Kana as she set down the plates for breakfast.

" Good morning Mama" cheered the two girls as they sat side-by-side on one side of the table.

"My, my you two dressed alike today," laughed Ryo as he looked at the girls.

"Papa, "giggled Sakura as she and Yuki shared a look, "my dress is shorter than Yuki's and has little sakura flowers. Yuki's is white but hers has blue roses, its knee length and doesn't have lace."

"Yes, silly Papa" giggled Yuki as she and Sakura shared another look.

"Hah, silly me" replied Ryo as he rolled his eyes playfully at Haru who had just walked into the room. Haru was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a thin royal blue ¾ sleeve shirt and his hair was all messy. He also was rubbing his head.

"Haru, what happened?" gasped Sakura as she stared at her brother.

"Well," he replied, "I was trying to wake up a certain sleepy head, but when I did, she hit me in the head!"

The whole family burst into laughter because they know who the ' certain sleepy head' was.

"Alright, enough of this fun. Lets eat breakfast" smiled Kana as she and Haru sat down with their family to eat their breakfast. After their breakfast, Sakura and Yuki went to their garden to water their flowers and see if any bloomed.

"Hey Sakura, look the azalea, its almost bloomed" cheered Yuki as she pointed to what looked like a bush with a lot of buds.

"Same her with the roses" replied Sakura cheerfully as she pointed to the prickly plant.

"Yuki, Sakura" called Kana from inside the house "I need you to do something for me."

" Sure" the two called in unison as they rushed towards the house.

"What do you need Mama?" questioned Sakura.

"Could you two go to the market and pick up some groceries?" questioned Kana.

"Sure" replied Yuki. "What do you need?"

"Well, I need some eggs, milk, butter, carrots, potatoes, onions, beef and flour. I'm sure the flour and beef will be a bit of a hassle so take Haru with you okay?

"kay" answered the two as they rushed to Haru's room to get him.

" Haru, Haru" they yelled as they crashed into his room" mama needs some things from the market so come with us!"

"Fine" grumbled Haru as he walked out of his room with both his sisters by his side.

" We'll be back soon" called Sakura and Yuki as they both grabbed a basket.

When the three where outside, Sakura and Yuki each grabbed one of Haru's hand.

"What are you doing?" demanded Haru as he stared at the two girls.

" Holding hands" replied the two.

"And why would I let you? "Questioned Haru.

"Please!!!!" begged the two girls, making cute faces.

"Fine" groaned Haru in defeat as the three paraded (well Sakura and Yuki) into the town.

The girls waved to everyone and since every one recognized them they were able to get more things than they bargained for.

"Thanks for the extra potatoes" said Yuki as she accepted the potatoes from the vegetable man.

"Its no problem" replied the vegetable man. "I know how much h you love your potatoes" he said, waving good-by to the trio.

"Aren't the girls so cute?" said the fruits lady as she talked to the vegetable man.

"Yes," the vegetable man" they always come into town with a smile and lots of energy! And even though Haru acts like he is wearisome of the two, you can tell he really cares about them."

"True, true," agreed the fruit woman.

**Another part of the market**

" So what do we need next?" questioned Sakura to Yuki.

""Ummm, all we need now is eggs, flours and beef" replied Yuki.

" Alright macho-man, its your job to carry the flour and beef, okay?" said Sakura.

" Alright then" groaned Haru as the trios walked towards the meat.

They were almost there when a hand grabbed Yuki's shoulder and a voice said in a shocked voice,

" Yuki?!"

**Okay everyone I'm really sorry for the very, very, very late update! It's just its summer vacation and I got busy but that is no excuse! So every one please forgive me for my unforgivable late update and please enjoy this chapter!!!**

**By the way, for those who have read my other story " Sakura's of Fate," I'm thinking about deleting it cause I know how the "Shinshi Doumei Cross" series finished so that kind of spoiled the fun. What do you guys think? Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Meeting**

**Recap**

**Alright macho-man, its your job to carry the flour and beef, okay?" said Sakura.**

" **Alright then" groaned Haru as the trios walked towards the meat.**

**They were almost there when a hand grabbed Yuki's shoulder and a voice said in a shocked voice, **

" **Yuki?!"**

**End of recap**

Yuki whirled around as she heard someone say her name. A tall boy with mauve eyes and light brown hair with white streaks stared at her.

" Excuse me but do I know you?" inquired Yuki, staring at this man with a slightly odd stare.

" You don't remember me?" said the boy with surprise.

"No I don't. I don't remember anything except the last 2 months."

"So you don't remember what I told you," he questioned grabbing her wrist.

" Hey get your hands of my sister," demanded Haru finally snapping out. When this man first appeared, Haru was too shocked to do anything. But seeing this man grab Yuki had snapped Haru out of it.

" I don't know who you are or what you want or if you have any relations to my sister so don't touch her." demanded Haru, glaring at this man.

"I'm sorry it is very rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Kuran Kaze. I am this girl's fiancée.

"What?!" cried Haru, Sakura, and Yuki, their mouths dropping open.

"Well, Yuki and I met at a dance party 3 years ago. We were both bored and we decided to mingle with each other. We soon found we had common interests and we hoped to see each other again. About a month later, we bumped into each other at school and got along great. I asked her out about a month after that. I didn't want another guy stealing her" Kaze laughed, then continued with his story. "We went out for 3-ish years with bumps and lots of fights but I realized that I couldn't live with her so I asked her marry me. She said yes and we were palnning our wedding until Yuki lost her memory due an accident. She left the home we were living in and since then I have been looking for her. and now I have found her."

"Wait a second" Haru intervened with a stubborn look on his face. "You seem too young to get married."

"Well we are young but Yuki is going to be 18 in about two days so we thought we could get married after her birthday." Kaze replied with a smooth, calm expression on his face.

"I'm not so sure about this" Yuki muttered, then raising her eyes to look into this _Kaze's_ eyes. Peering at his eyes, she felt a slight sensation of recognition. "I feel like I kind of know you but I don't know about this marriage thing."

"Then lets come to a compromise." Kaze offered "I will buy a house in this area and we will live in it. If you don't feel like its right after 2 months then you can leave, I sell the house, and I won't bother you again."

"Hmmmm" said Yuki as she thought about this. "I guess so." She replied slowly. "But first we need to asked my parents and I want to add the condition that I can visit Sakura, Haru and my mother and father any time I want. But I will however come home everyday and have at least 1 meal with you."

"Deal" Kaze replied a calm smile on his face as he thought of all the chances he could have to brainwash her.

Haru, Sakura, Yuki, and Kaze walked towards the home that Yuki had lived in for 2 months. There, Kaze and Yuki explained what had happened and what they were going to do. Kana and Ryo at first were reluctant to let Yuki do this but soon conceded. For the next two days, everyone worked on moving Yuki's stuff to the home Kaze had bought, 5 minutes away from the home Yuki was about to leave.

2 Days later

"Are you sure you want to do this" Sakura cried to Yuki. "Who will help me bother Haru if you're gone?"

"Don't worry" replied Yuki with a smile, her eyes filling with tears "I come over early so you and me can scare him", her voice a little watery.

"If that guy does anything to you. Tell me and I'll beat him up" growled Haru, acting tough on the outside but really sad on the inside."

"If you have any problems, don't be scared to come and visit" Kana said, crying a little. "You'll always be welcomed here."

"Yes" Ryo said, a sad expression on his face, like one of his daughters was getting married.

"Yeah" Yuki told all of them, her eyes swelling with tears. The family members all hugged, releasing each other at the latest possible moment. Yuki waved good-bye, their figures getting smaller and smaller as Kaze and her walked away.

Kaze gripped her hand, tightly but not painfully. "Don't worry, you can see them anytime."

"Yeah" Yuki said, gripping his hand while wiping her eyes with her free hand.

2 1/2 years later

"Mama" cried a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes, rushing towards her mother.

"Hey Hana, what's the matter" asked Yuki, scooping up her baby in her arms.

"Kaname and Zero were making fun of me," Hana cried, her gigantic 2-year-old eyes swelling up in tears. "They said I have cow eyes!" Hana wailed as two boys, one with brown eyes and brown hair, the other with brown hair and mauve eyes came running up.

"What ever Hana said it isn't true," cried the two boys in unison stopping in front of their mother, their 2-year-old eyes, blinking innocently.

"You boys" laughed Yuki. "But I want you to apologize to your sister."

"Sorry" the two boys muttered, rubbing their toes into the soft spring dirt under their feet.

"Happy?" Yuki asked, nuzzling her face to Hana's chubby cheeks.

"Can you lift us up mama" the two boys asked, jealous of the attention their sister was getting.

"Sure" smile Yuki as she attempted to pick up all her babies.

"Now, Hana, Kaname, Zero. Your mama has to be careful, she is going to have another baby," a tall figure said, walking up to his family.

"Papa!" cried the three children, rushing to their papa to be swept up.

"Hey" he said, a warm expression on his face, picking up all three of the children.

"Now children" Yuki childishly teased them, standing up slowly due to the 6 month baby in her stomach. "If you guys are monopolizing papa like that, then mama can't say hello," she childishly pouted.

"I'm very sorry" the man teasingly apologized, his mauve eyes twinkling softly as he leaned towards his wife to give her a kiss.

"EWWWW!!" cried Hana, Zero, and Kaname as their parents kissed. "That is so gross!" they cried, jumping down from ehir fathers arms and running away.

"Don't run to far away!" Yuki yelled at them.

"Yes!" they said while running. Kaname and Zero speed away with Hana lagging behind but when she tripped, they ran back to help her.

"They are such good children" Yuki smiled softly, leaning against Kaze as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yup" Kaze replied" And I am sure they will be very kind to their new sibling in a few months."

Yuki and Kaze shared a gentle smile before they leaned in for another kiss.

During the 2 months they were together 3 years ago, they slowly fell in love with each other. Kaze forgetting his goal and Yuki falling in love with Kaze. The two of them got married nearly 5 months after Yuki left the house and they had Kaname, Zero, and Hana soon after. Triplets. And now they had another baby coming. Yuki had never felt so happy before and Kaze felt the same. They had 3 beautiful children, a great house, and each other. It was perfect.

Yuki gave a start as she felt the unborn baby give a kick. Kaze looked at her anxiously and Yuki just smiled, bringing his hand to her swollen stomach as the baby gave another kick. The two shared as smile as they saw Hana, Zero, and Kaname run towards them. This was the best thing they could ever wish for.

_The End_

_***_

_*******_

_********_

_*********_

_***************_

_**Joking!**_

That isn't the end of my story but did I have you fooled? Hope so! Anyways, thanks for reading my story so far and reviewing even though I take ages to update! Lots of thanks-ness! Anyways, hopefully I will be updating soon and I hope you still are enjoying my work! And I just realized how hard it is to start a new story! I've been trying and I am having serious writer's block! But I will succeed!!

~kanna-hime~


End file.
